The New Maneuver
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Sora finally became a star and mastered the Angel's Act, but fool still appears before her with a new task that'll join Sora and others from Kaleido Stage to become stars once again, but in this time Sora finds feelings for an attractive blonde haired boy


**WW0604:** Hey everyone! Me again with a new fanfic and my crazy ideas. Although I have twelve other fanfics that needs working on, I couldn't resist the urge to type out a new fanfic after watching Kaleido Star again. I love that anime (like all the others I've seen) and I know I'd love to write a fanfic on it as well. If you are readers of mine that fallows my fanfics then you'd know that my specialty is mainly angst type fanfics, but I can type just about anything. I checked to see what kind of Kaleido Star fanfics is posted and there's like one angst in the 'm' rated section and I nearly cried! (not literally) That's where I'm getting this fanfic idea from =3 So I hope you all like it and lets get on with the show!

I DON'T OWN KALEIDO STAR, KALEIDO STAGE, OR ANY OF THE CAST, CREW, OR CHARACTERS FOR THE KALEIDO STAR ANIME!

Although I wish I did -_- *has the biggest Yuri Killian fantasy ever* zaa, Yuri….*shakes head* ok time to snap out of it! *starts to fantasies over Leon* ahh…*shakes head again* gha! They're both so great! Oh, who am I going to hook Sora up with now *cries in a corner* Just read and review please…

Chapter 1: The Amazingly Lovely Surprise

(Whaa!! I'm going to figure out who Sora's going to be with in this chapter??!! Evil fingers has a mind of their own)

The Angle Maneuver, they say it's what births the True Star. It was true. Sora Naegino, the True Star has been born from the Angle Maneuver one early morning right as the morning sun was raising. Everyone was in awe. Even the amazing Leon Oswald who accepts no one as his partner. He couldn't help but stare at the amazing angle flying above him, the same angle that reminds him of his very own sister that died years ago. The same awe even came from Layla Hamilton who now considers Sora as her own pride and joy. Kaleido Stage will not be the same now that a new star has been born.

The story begins the day after this truly amazing event in the practice room of the Kaleido Stage. Sora and Leon is there practicing and rehearsing the Angel's Maneuver again, making sure it says perfected for the next show later that day. Just as we all know, Sora never fails and performs the Angel's Maneuver perfectly over and over.

"Sophie…" Leon whispers quietly to himself as he watches Sora fly above him, doing the perfect Angle's Act. Sora was able to catch a glimpse of sorrow and grief in Leon's eyes as she flew down to him for the next flight. Instead of preparing for the next flight, she positioned herself to land on the trapeze that Leon is on.

"Leon-San…" she said as she landed on the swing. "How about we just rest for now. The next show will be starting a few hours and we still haven't rested yet." He was in his own world, not paying attention to his new partner. Not getting a response, Sora jumped from the trapeze and onto the trampoline below her. She hopped off the trampoline and onto the ground before looking up at Leon who was still sitting on the trapeze, staring off into space. Sora sighed before turning fully towards him. "Leon-San! Lets rest before our next performance!" Sora yelled from the ground, this time managing to get his attention. She watched him hop off the trapeze, onto the trampoline then to the ground as she did before they both walked off to their own rooms.

When Sora walked into her room she immediately went right to her bed and sat on it with a loud sigh. "Leon-San wasn't himself today, I wonder if he's ok." She said to herself with the stage spirit, Fool, floating right in front of her.

"Well don't you look stressed." He said to her. She looked up at him before falling backwards onto her bed to lay on her back.

"It's not stress, just worry. Leon-San wasn't acting like himself during practice."

"Well then there's only one solution for you to figure out his problem then." Sora looked up at the Stage Spirit, hope clearly in her eyes. "You both shall bathe together and share you life long stories together and--" He was cut off when Sora grabbed him by the head and shoved him under the pillow before punching it repeatedly.

"There is no way I'm bathing with Leon! He would kill me and besides I don't like him like--" She too was cut off when there a knock on her door and the call of her name. She looked at the door, knowing the she recognized the voice, but couldn't figure out who it belonged to due to the door cutting away for it. From what she heard it was a males voice, strong and clam, reaching out to her. Sora quickly jumped off the bed and walked to the door. "Coming, coming." She said right before unlocking and opening the door to see no other than Yuri Killian. "Y-Yuri-San? Wh-What are you doing…"

"I came to congratulate you on your performance." he simply said. Sora blinked before stepping away from the door.

"Oh, well then come in."

"I'm coming in." He walked into her room, looking around and taking in every sight. "Defiantly brings back memories." he calmly said to himself as he walked around her dorm room. Sora watched him, shutting the door after he entered and turned to face him as he continued to walk around.

"Umm…I'll make some tea." she said as she went for the kitchen.

"Oh, that's ok I prefer coffee anyways." He said, not even looking at her as he stood in the middle of a room, staring at her bed.

"Oh, well then I'll make some coffee." she yelled from the kitchen, totally clueless about what he was staring at.

With Yuri, he continued to stare at Sora's bed, ideas popping into his head. Ones that he wished he truly wanted to act upon, but at the same time he didn't wish to act so quickly. He quietly sighed, closing his eyes only for a second before opening them to see the Stage Spirit crawling out form under Sora's pillow. "What the…a moving doll?" Fool froze, half way out from under her pillow before looking up at Yuri.

"You can see me?" Fool asked as if he was use to people seeing him. Yuri only blinked before turning his back to the 'doll', rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, I must have lost it this time. I swore that the doll just spoke to me." he said out loud.

"What doll?" Sora walked out, holding a tray with two cups of coffee and the coffee pot with some remaining coffee in it. He looked up to stare at her before smiling slightly shaking his head a little*

"Oh, it's nothing just my imagination." He walks to her, taking the tray from her and places it on the table beside the two. "I haven't properly congratulated you for your performance. I knew you could do it, after all that's why--" Sora cut him off.

"That's why you taught it to me for the Circus Festival. Yuri-San, you told this to me before." She laughed after her comment before licking up a cup of coffee and hands it to him. "Here, let me know if you like it."

"Ah, it smells great." He took the cup and took a sip from it, sighing in a very relaxed manner before looking at her again. "It's perfect, thank you." He then smiled, causing Sora to turn red in the face and look at the ground.

"Th-There's more in the pot if you want some when you're finished with that."

"Thank you, I'll defiantly take some when I finish this cup." Yuri looked at the top of her head and chuckled slightly before looking around the room again, his eyes stopping right where Fool was. "What? That doll again?" Yuri said loudly with a surprised tone in his voice, his actions indicating he was surprised as well as his hands lets go of the coffee cup, it shattering on the ground catching both Sora's and Yuri's attention.

"Yuri-San, are you alright?" Sora asked as she took a few steps to him, taking his hand and looks it over to see if he had hurt him self. He blinked as he turned his head to look at her before pulling his hand from him.

"Uhh…I'm fine, sorry about the cup. I'll go clean it up." Sora puts a hand on his chest, keeping him in his spot while shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go clean it up. Please, have a seat and I'll bring you another cup." She smiles sweetly at him before walking into the kitchen. Yuri took her offer and sits in a chair, eyes moving to look at Fool again.

"I must be losing it…" he mumbled to himself only to watch Fool bow to him.

"I am Fool, the spirit of the stage. I only appear before the ones who can become the True Star of the stage, just like Sora." Yuri had the most confused expression on his face as Fool continued. "I was the one who appeared before Sora and Layla when they did the Legendary Great Maneuver and I was also there when they perfected the Angle's Act. Now there's a new performance that'll make you and others stars." Fool stopped right as Sora walked back out of the kitchen and into the room Yuri was in holding a wet rag and a new cup.

"Yuri-San, here's your cup." She said with a smile that instantly vanished when seeing Fool. "Gha!!" she yelled while setting the rag and cup on the table next to where Yuri was sitting and grabbing Fool, by the head again, hiding him behind her back, laughing like the nut she is. "Ah-hahaha, so Yuri-San, uhh…"

"You actually can see him also?" he asked her, instantly shutting her up.

"Yes, I've been able to see him since I entered Kaleido Stage. You mean you…" Yuri simply nods, not bothering to say anything. "You mean…just now?" He nods again.

"I thought it was just one of your dolls." he admitted. Sora flinches backwards in surprise.

"A d-doll?" Fool manages to get out of her now weak grip to float between the two of them.

"You two and a few others are chosen to be the new stars. Well, new to them and not to you Sora." The two of them just continued to stare at Fool with confused expressions. "I can not say who else is to become stars with you, but they are defiantly people you both know." The two of them then exchanged looks with each other.

"That can be anyone in Kaleido Stage." Sora said, slumping down onto her bed, urging Yuri to sit next to her without her even meaning to. Yuri, giving into the desire to be near her, walks over to the bed and sits next to her.

"You're right, but I'm sure we can find them." Sora turns her head to look at Yuri with hope. "I promise I'll help you through this." He then smiled to reassure her, not expecting Sora to tackle him in a hug.

"Thank you Yuri-San, that means a lot to me. Thank you." Sora hides her face in his chest right as Yuri came to his scenes and wraps his arms around her.

"You're welcome Sora." He then instinctively kisses her head making Sora turn as red as a tomato. "Sora…" Yuri gently grabs her chin to look into her eyes, making a huge decision about an even bigger confession. She looked up at him, into her eyes, still as red as a tomato.

"Y-Yuri-San…" He gently and lovingly strokes her chin with the thumb of the hand that's still holding her chin while continuing to stare into her eyes.

"Ever since you joined Kaleido Stage, I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I saw your or was around you." Her eyes then grew slightly wide, knowing what's going to come next.

"Yuri-San…are you saing--" He put a finger to her lips to keep her from talking.

"I soon realise what that feeling is, and it's love Sora. I've loved you since you joined the Kaleido Stage and now I can't help but be around you no matter what. I wish I was your partner for the Angel's Act, but I know I couldn't do a well enough job as Leon." He stopped to read her facial expression. It was confusing, the look she had. It had a combination of relief, regret, sorrow, and confusion. He didn't know what to say next or how to react. Yuri wraped his arms around her again to hold her tight and close, deciding to just give her some time to take in then confession.

"Yuri…San…" she said quietly, still shocked at the confession. How would one react when someone you saw more as a great and close friend suddenly confess their love to you? Sora had to make a decision and fast. Does she want to fallow the passion and joy she receives when performing with Leon, or do as her heart wishes and confess her own love to Yuri. The overwhelming feeling of confusion overtakes her as she shakes silently. Tears quietly falling down her face, but tears of what? Joy? Sorrow? She doesn't know and she hopes he will soon.

"It's ok Sora, just rest for now. You still have a performance--" He was interrupted by an Sora, jumping off the bed franticlly.

"Oh my god I forgot about the show!" She jumps off the bed, falling face first to the floor before stumbling to her feet, running in a full out sprint to the bathroom to do a quick shower, leaving Yuri on her bed confused of what just happened.

**WW0604: **Ok umm…let me know what you think, I'm now sure on how long the chapters are turning out. Also, this would have been posted sooner, but wouldn't let me sing into my username . not blaming the site, just saying. Well…R&R and keep your eyes open for the new chapters for this fic and all of my other twelve fanfics =3 love ya'll! ~nyaa


End file.
